


dream sweet dreams for me

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream sweet dreams for me

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKITY NO. /AGGRESSIVELY IGNORES CANON
> 
>  **TITLE** | _Good Night_ , The Beatles

Will stared up at the cavern ceiling, mind completely devoid of all thoughts, but still a restlessness coursed through his body, robbing him of sleep. Next to him, he could hear Jemma snoring softly, lost in her own world of slumber and unaware of his insomnia. He turned on his side and watched her sleep.

Jemma shifted slightly but remained deep in slumber. Even in the near total darkness, Will could see strands of hair fallen against her pale face. He reached over and brushed them aside, his fingers gently touched against her cheek as he did so. She sighed blissfully and shifted again.

He smiled at the sight of her sleeping form as he settled back down in his own bed.

Will continued to watch Jemma sleep while wondering what she was dreaming about. It had been so long since he last dreamt, he wondered if there were any dreams still left in him. What a silly thought, he mused to himself, quite positive that the years spent in isolation had definitely taken a toll on his sanity.

Will draped his arm over Jemma, pulling her gently towards him until her back rested against his chest. He buried his face into her hair, nuzzling her gently.

She giggled.

Will frowned, not really wanting that particular reaction from her. He blew air against her ear, earning another giggle. He did it again.

“Stop that,” Jemma mumbled sleepily, trying to swat at Will but hitting air instead. “It tickles, Fly Boy.”

Will smirked, amused by Jemma’s sleepy antics.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, burying his face into her hair again.

Jemma hummed a soft response. She turned over and wrapped her arms around Will, settling against him. She yawned, earning a soft chuckle from Will.

“Go to sleep, Will.”

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head and did as he was told.


End file.
